Digimon Data Wars
by C.B James
Summary: The Digital World is threatened by Yggdrasil, and the only hope for it is humans with Digivices and a boy who calls himself Data 5... a boy who can turn into a Digimon and regenerate 12 times...


The Digital World. A world of connections, created from every single bond in the universe. From computer networks, to the internet, emotional bond's like friendship, radio, even the forces of gravity pulling on and from every single object in the universe. they all overlap to create the Digital World. But this world has become infected with a Virus, one so powerful it could destroy the Digital and the Real World alike. It is known as Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil was once a normal part of the Digital World, but was revered as it's creator and main server, which was not the truth. Eventually, it was infected by a virus from the Real World programed to destroy and absorb programs. Yggdrasil was turned into a weapon against the entire Digital World.

However, there is one force in the Digital World that may save it. He is known only as DATA 5. The DATAs are the Digital World's guardian, and there can only be one in the world at a time. What is more, is that the current DATA is really a human, with the ability to transform into a Digimon for twelve regenerations. These regenerations are used when the DATA is defeated. DATA 5, a high schooler known as Mario Valendante, has used all twelve of his regenerations… and so, the only hope is to execute the Digivice program. At this moment, Digivices are being sent out around the world.

"Damn it! I knew I should have gone earlier!" Yelled 15 year old Shiro as he was rushing to the meeting, "Now I'm gonna be late… again". Shiro had a habit of helping people even though he was in a rush. Unfortunately, that meant he was already late for class. Suddenly, he tripped and fell. His phone crashed to the ground, and it started to make a strange noise. He picked it up, and his face fell even more. A strange series of symbols where covering it's screen, in the form of a code. "What the… did it break?!" He was terrified, "Aw man, my Mom's gonna freak! I just got this thing."

Later that day, after detention, he was in his room. His phone had not changed at all, and strange symbols continued to flood his screen. Suddenly, the phone transformed. It was larger and thicker now, with what seemed to be vents on the back. The screen now was able to move around on an axle on the top, which had an arrow pointing upwards. On the back, it had vents.

A light shined out of no where, nearly blinding Shiro, and he held up his hand with his transformed phone to block his eyes. The device made a strange noise...

In the Digital world

"Get out of here!" an Agumon screamed at a bunch of fleeing Botamon. They were not fleeing from him. They were fleeing from Yggdrasil's minions. These minions were large floating pieces of armor, that resembled Yggdrasil's form."Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot blasts of fire balls at the enemy, which melted the armor and blasted some of it outwards. "Ha! We are Sekainoshushimon! Your fate is sealed. There is no way we can lose. World Sphere!" The three minions exclaimed in unity. The held balls of light in their hands, which they threw at Agumon, destroying anything near him. One of the attacks scraped his shoulder. Where it hit, blood dripped out of, and the blood flickered and then shattered as it hit the ground. "Ah… I won't lose! Pepper Breath!" He shot many flaming spheres at the Digimon, which would fire their attacks back at him. It was not long until Agumon had destroyed two of the three, and reverted them into their digieggs. Only one more was left.

"So you think… you can defeat and refuse Yggdrasil? You're… dumber than I thought. You cannot beat a god of apocalypse. Face your fate, worm! World eradication!" the last of the three held the two digieggs in his hands, and he glowed, with the two eggs. They all shattered, and then a massive explosion blasted the entire area, knocking Agumon off of his feet and into a bright light.

Agumon woke up not remembering anything. His surroundings were unfamiliar, and the last thing he remembered was a bright light. There was a human boy standing above him, eyes covered.

In his hand, the boy held a digivice.


End file.
